Rose Mellark
by OSG loves to read
Summary: When Orion Mellark and Andromeda Hawthorne Mellark have a daughter, she feels like she must live up to her relatives' legacy. In this story, read to find out what happens in Rose's life, the post war generation, and what happens when determination and motivation mixes. This is canon. It continues several years after Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Rose

**I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I hope you enjoy reading! I almost have chapter 2 ready to go!**

The day was young and scorching hot, which made the conditions in the moist and humid hospital room (room D12) unbearable. Luckily there were no flies, which made Katniss remember her mother when she was young.

"Mom?" she looked up to view her daughter, still dressed in her scrubs with her shirt dotted with flowers, marigolds to be exact.

"Oh, hi dear," Katniss rose out of her chair to hug Willow. "Did you get off your shift? And where is your daughter?"

"Nice to see you too, Mom. I won't need to work until 3 tomorrow; unless the baby is born by then, which I can easily ask for some days off if Orion and Andromeda need help."

"And?" She obviously wanted an answer about her year old granddaughter.

"Luna is with Frederick." Willow stares at the door to the delivery room. "When did the future parents arrive?"

"Three hours ago."

"Really? That was fast."

"Orion got them an escort."

"Figures," Willow stopped and took in the scene. "Where's dad?"

"He's down a level getting some coffee. Also, he thought he could stop by and see if he could get a new prescription."

"Dad hasn't been getting flashbacks, has he?"

"No, he is actually been doing really well. He just wants to see if he can lessen the amount."

The two women are suddenly startled when a yelp of pain is heard coming from the door across from them. "It only has been what? Five hours?"

"More or less." Katniss replied

"Is Andromeda's folks here or not?"

"Hard to tell."

"And where is Sirius?" Now Willow is the one who is inquiring about children of the family.

Katniss smiled. "Downstairs with Pap."

The elevator doors clicked and a door opened. In came a burly man of his fifties with stubble. His wife is jogging next to him, keeping up pace with her lengthy graying hair brushing her face. "Where the hell is my daughter!" the man roared.

"Nice to see you too Gale. Andromeda's room is right here." Mrs. Mellark replied.

"Gale! Control your language!" the woman scolded. She turned to the group sitting and smiled, "Hi guys. Sorry we're late; the train from District 2 wasn't on time. Is there any news on the baby front?"

"The baby is coming." Willow responded, repeating the obvious as she was only a surgeon that specializes in children. The group nodded.

"Ladies, please excuse my poor choice of words," the man named Gale rolled his eyes like he had to say this before; "would you accept my apology before my granddaughter is born."

"Sure." Willow giggled, as she was used to her parents' friends. "So how are you two?"

"Oh, we are fine. Gale's company is making advancements." Tabitha answered.

"Oh, I'm sure that the world of weapons is making advancements, especially when there's news of other lands emerging from ruins," the group looked up to see a blonde, curly haired man enter their hall while holding a young boy around the age of 1 ½ . He sat down next to his wife and turned to Gale, "Nice to see you, I bet Sirius will be confused as to why his two granddads are here," he shifted the boy so he was facing all who were in the room, "aren't ya buddy?"

The boy looked sleepy, and even rubbed his eyes before glancing at his relatives. He mumbled a few short phrases, but the look in his eyes made it clear that this was a concept he couldn't quite grasp.

Gale chuckled and smiled at his grandson. It was ironic how once he and his fellow grandfather were once competing over the same girl: the same affection shared. Now they had the same grandchildren. His thoughts were interrupted.

A woman's grunt then came from the hospital room. It was of pain, almost insanity, effort, and… victory? What was questioned was later answered by a baby's cry. They hugged and congratulated each other even though they had nothing to do with the success of the delivery of the newest child. Yet it took minutes before…

"It's a girl!" A young man, probably a little younger than Willow, came out and grinned from ear to ear. "Andy is fine, she is resting now. Our daughter was born 5 minutes ago at 12:13 pm. She is now ready to welcome the world." He gestured to the entrance of the room and received a hug from his sister.

"Way to go kid! Orion you realize you're a 2nd time father now, right?"

He nodded and became the center of compliments and hugs. Immediately though, it was time to see the new mother and child. A woman with her hair messy and face glowing held a swaddling blanket. She looked up, "I like you to meet Primrose."

**Please continue reading. As always, review and tell others about this story.**

**Also, here are some fun facts about some of the new characters' names!**

**Tabitha means graceful, like a gazelle. Sounds perfect for Gale, huh?  
**

**Frederick means peaceful ruler. And his last name Antonius means worthy of praise, or a flower.**

**Luna = moon.**

**Sirius is the dog star, a very bright star. And yes, I love Harry Potter, it was no coincidence I used Luna and Sirius.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Facts

**Hi everyone, I'm back! I had a little writer's block with this one piece of information and it took a little time. Don't worry, I've got the next 2 chapters planned. Sorry about the cliffhanger ending at the end of the last chapter, it is just that I didn't yet want to release the rest of it yet. Also, sorry that this chapter is short, it is just that it was the way it ended up becoming. As always, I like to thank my older sister for editing, I hope you enjoy reading this, and please review! Also, I don't own the rights to Hunger Games.**

Rose Mellark is a mixed package of a child, as many adjectives sum up this girl perfectly. She is for example a granddaughter of the famous and noble Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. She has a certain fire that runs through her veins that surely came from her father (a modern day Peacekeeper, as his occupation is now understood as being called the O.U.P [Officers of the United Panem]) and certainly the previously mentioned grandmother. Rose's fiery spirit causes her recklessness in her darkest moments (which may for now be when she is grouchy with life). From her grandfather, Miss. Mellark knows how to present herself and speak the words needed. Perhaps a gift of the Everdeen family is present; she just hasn't yet expressed it.

Her paternal grandmother, Katniss, is a well-known woman as she is the only female District 12 winner of the Hunger Games, and a powerful leader of the war who was known as the Mockingjay. Her paternal grandfather also won the Hunger Games and was an influential victor. Her father is high in power and position in the OUP, ironically, with a dangerous job. Her aunt has healer hands and is a brilliant doctor, ranking high in not only District 12, but also all of Panem.

Her maternal grandfather is a well-known weapon manufacturer who was not only a familiar sight on camera during the war and after, but he also rescued a small portion of the population of 12 before the firebomb. Her maternal grandmother worked on the home front of the war when her father suggested her to be a spy in the Capitol, a job she had until the end of the war. She then met grandpa and became his secretary putting her spy's social skills into practice. Her mother is a handgun specialist. She did this for her father's company (Hawthorne Machinery Inc.) and went around to police academies where she met Orion. Now she teaches women how to shoot guns and use this new empowerment to give them confidence in their daily life.

However, Rose is so much more. With all of the fabulous tales of those who came before her, Rose can be in a non-visual box of expectations. She is expected to stay in District 12. She is expected to stay out of harm. Rose is expected to start her own family and continue the family heritage. Rose can't let her fire lose and let it lead her heart to battle over her own victory. She is expected as well to meet all of these expectations and so much more in this box of hers.

So how can she be released from this box that only Rose can see?

**Please review! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3: An almost typical day

**Hello again! I hope you all are enjoying your summer! This should take place when Rose is in high school. I have chapter 4 almost ready!**

**Also Suzanne Collins owns the rights to the Hunger Games. I don't. Please review! Thank you!**

It was a cold morning with frozen ground, and the snow was yet to fall. Even as she awoke, Rose knew her paternal grandparents would have reasons to go down memory lane: something about a Victory Tour and snow and earmuff kisses.

She hiked down the lane that led to her school. After several hours of mathematics, reading, history, grammar, science, and so on, it was finally time for the final period of the day: study hall. It meant she could do whatever she wanted; swim in the pool for 'exercise' (which was really an opportunity to flirt and splash around), study with a tutor, get homework done, go to the gym, go to the library, or hang out in chorus room or band room.

Today was chorus, a joke to some while a joy to others. Miss. Caroline, who originated from District 5, was well known for and occasionally teased for her education. (She graduated from a college in the Capitol.) She was an enthusiastic young woman with a bubbly personality, making students feel at ease, yet she strongly believed that everyone should participate in music. However, the music was what released Rose's soul and heart. She loved to hear the beat of the drum, the power and passion of the voice, the melody and harmony combined, with the thrill and comfort it brought her. Hope, for Rose, was in the music. Yet, strangely, she had never truly bothered to listen to herself. In her opinion, her alto voice should mix in with the others and not stand out; it needed to blend.

Class had ended and so did school. The students were just waiting around now to be officially excused from school. Rose sat on the bleacher style seats with her friends Lilly Goldentree and Apollo Belvedere when Miss Caroline quietly walked up beside them and sat down.

For a moment, the students stared at each other, awkward. It was the teacher who spoke.

"So of course you all know about the musical, right?" No one said anything, so she assumed they did. She continued, "Teachers recommend students with great capabilities to top programs and colleges. It helps even more to have excellent experience as well." The students weren't dumb; they could put the pieces together.

"What are you suggesting? That one or two of us here in this group sign up for the musical?" asked Lilly.

The woman was a little taken aback at this unenthusiastic response, especially since it involved college. Maybe these youngsters didn't take life seriously.

"Of course you are all talented music students. It is just a suggestion." With that, Miss. Caroline walked away.

"Hmm, that was different. What do you think the old hag wants?" Lilly cynically asked. She was one of those who didn't appreciate this class as much as others and wasn't a nerd, thank you very much! "She may have a purpose in saying this, right?" Rose took a glance at her friends. Apollo was tall with dark hair and olive skin; practically what Rose's grandparents would call Seam's genes through and through. He wouldn't usually take a side in a conversation that didn't include his fortes. But he may like it if it included dancing of his particular style – free style, for example. Lilly was difficult to predict in her decisions. Lilly's medium-sized body leaned toward Apollo, waiting for his response.

"It's a cool idea now that she mentioned it, but it was weird how she tracked us down just to say it." Apollo replied.

"I'd like to try." Rose murmured, gazing at only her shoes while she waited for her friends' response, which was 7.34 seconds precisely.

Lilly snorted with her honey colored hair flying in her face. "Really? After loony teacher here suggests it you agree?"

"I want to see what I can do, to test my strength and try," Rose replied.

"I don't doubt your talents, Rose; it is just that I am surprised." Lilly answered.

It was now certainly awkward. Awfully awkward. It may even be in close comparison with Miss Caroline's moment. "Will you also do it? I mean…. with me?" Rose glanced again at her shoes. Certainty was one thing she wished she inherited.

"Yes." Apollo replied. Lilly wasn't going to be the odd one out, so she said yes as well. Perhaps secretly, she wanted to fulfill every little girl's dream: to be an actress.

"Um, cool." Rose finished the conversation and waited to leave when Lilly and Apollo left. It wasn't like Rose to care so much about this; she just acted without thinking. It was even more of a surprise that Apollo agreed, let alone Lilly. Apollo was more of a jock; it was just pure luck that he hung out with Rose. Lilly let her sarcasm hang lose just about every day. Rose's choice of friends might just be another example of how she doesn't express herself; she just tried to blend in and hope for the best that no one recognized her as the granddaughter of Victors.

In a summary of Rose's day, this scene was the peak excitement the girl got. An almost normal school day like this she would forget, but it was a glimpse into the future; only a small idea of what could be the possible.


	4. Chapter 4: The Audition

**Hi guys! Sorry for not writing for such a long time! I went on a family vacation and after that I got distracted. So here is chapter 4, and please enjoy! Also, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! thank you!**

**I don't own the hunger games, just my own characters. Sadly I cannot control Katniss and Peeta, for then I would have them meet Jedi, half bloods and save Finnick and Primrose. Oh well...**

The evening was cool with a pink sky waiting to vanish as the night set in. The halls felt forbidding with nobody in sight. All was quiet as Rose walked past the rows of lockers. Finally, she was there, at the chorus room. She could have taken a path closer to the entrance, one that students are more likely to use. But it was the solitude. For a strange reason, Rose felt anxious. _Only the band geeks and teacher pets care._ This shouldn't matter; she didn't care about image (well, maybe) and she didn't need to prove this to Miss. Caroline. Now, calm and ready as ever, she walked through the doors to what later seems to flash by.

Bits and pieces still can be remembered. Rose remembered being handed an instruction sheet. She remembers hearing the excitement and seeing groups of older students. She remembers Lilly kicking up her feet on the chairs and declaring herself an audience member. She remembers Apollo's efforts to convince Lilly otherwise. She remembers 's attempt to move Lilly elsewhere, so she won't be in the way of auditions. Finally, the teacher allowed the stubborn girl to be a small part of the supporting cast if she moves or better yet; leaves. Later, Rose vaguely remembers Lilly explaining this is what she wanted the whole time, to not work too hard on a part she won't particularly care about but to have a small piece of credit when it's time to perform.

Still, Rose recalls of when she waited in the wings, waiting. Her feet felt light as her name was called.

"Rose Victoria Mellark?"

The 14-year-old peeked behind her, sure that someone should been waiting after her in line for their turn. Strangely no one was there; surely she wasn't the last in line, was she? When the conclusion was made that she was the last of the auditions, Rose stepped onto the stage. Why was she so damn nervous? Get a grip, she told herself. "Hello, I like to sing one of your selected songs for the altos," _Well, that was formal, maybe too formal, _she thought_._ At least she didn't start freaking out like a girl she saw earlier who started crying, begging the world for her to do amazing.

Rose glanced further at the page. The top was ripped off for the directors containing personal information including type of voice and address, like the Victors' Village. The bottom instructed which songs are available to audition with and it included one verse for each. Most of the music are found to be written and made popular before the destruction of countries and the birth of Panem. Rose recognize as well that they were all once classical musicals, probably ones being revived now that the country isn't _as _divided. It was another benefit and outcome of having a teacher who was educated in the Capital with a love of the arts.

"I like to do _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_." She continued. Miss. Caroline reassured her with a smile and started the opening notes. "_Somewhere, over the rainbow_," and there she went, describing the lemon drops, and chimney tops. Rose closed her eyes; it was so simple, so easy. She relaxed and used the music to transfer the message of a wonderland through the sound.

"Please, would you sing another?"

Rose looked up. Miss. Caroline wasn't demanding more, but her expression made it clear. "Am I doing well? I wasn't expecting anything but alright…" there wasn't anything else good that she knew. Then a thought occurred; if the teacher wanted music, this would have to do. "Can I sing the Valley song?" The woman didn't answer, she just waited.

"Down in the valley…" here she was again, now describing a lover who may be heartbroken without a hug and how the wind breezes. "Send it in care of Birmingham Jail." The song ended. It was an old folk song that her grandmother taught her, especially when granddad Peeta was around and her hair was in braids. But it always confused her where Birmingham is, let alone the jail itself.

Miss. Caroline looked at her speechless. How was it she taught here in District 12, a boring place compared to others even if it rebuilt itself, for 3 ½ years and get a performance that is completely unexpected? The child is a natural, not one of the wannabee suck-ups that she ends up casting. And she isn't even interested in what music has to offer? Such an interesting case that Miss. Caroline took notice of when she was listening to the alto section back in September. The girl doesn't try to stand out, it just happened that her voice reached the teacher's ears. Miss. Caroline waited for the directors to comment then realized that she was the one to take charge. "Is there anything else you would like to show-off, a talent useful for the production of this musical?"

A memory resurfaced in Rose's mind. It was of her father and her grandmother back when grandma Katniss was younger and more fit to take a stroll through the woods. Rose was five or six, and was just eager to explore. Her father chuckled, thinking of her mother concerned that she might run through poison ivy. The three of them began bird whistles and teaching Rose about how robins fly south for the winter, what chirp does a blue jay make and how to avoid wild dogs. They stopped at the sight of a mockingjay, when her grandma muttered, "Pollux." Her humming began, of a haunting melody filled with rope necklaces. It reminded Rose of something.

"Can I whistle for you? I know some bird calls." Again the teacher didn't answer so she continued by demonstrating what a red tailed hawk would sound like, how a cardinal sings, until something Rose didn't intend on doing flowed out of her mouth. The audition was 8 minutes already, maybe a new record, and perhaps it was either she wasn't focusing correctly or it was fate.

Her whistling morphed into the melody she heard long ago, under a bird whose voice is harmony from the lips of Katniss Everdeen Mellark herself. It was eerie, sending a chill down everybody's back, yet spellbound until the only line Rose knew, "If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

To Miss. Caroline, it reminded her of a time when her family was tragically spilt over conflict. The war was a time of Rebel vs. Capitol, and unfortunately relatives who lived in Capitol vs. loved ones in District 5.

The group of fellow directors ( a piano teacher, a choreographer, and the social studies teacher) were reminded of a commercial (it was believed they were called propos, but who knew? Only those high in ranks of the rebellion had information) long ago. It was of a woman of similar features singing the same song. The apple didn't fall far from the tree of the Mockingjay.

The clapping started, and figuratively, it would never stop. Rose, take your applause…


	5. Chapter 5: A Rose by any other name

**Hey! Here is another chapter, uploaded minutes after 4. Bonus, right? Anyway, please note that this is a _FLASHBACK INTO THE_ PAST! Chapter one ended with a cliffhanger on purpose, as I wanted to make this a separate chapter for storytelling purposes. I hope you understand, and always review!**

**I don't own Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does though. Sorry this is short, but, oh well...**

However, it must be essential to learn young Rose's roots before we advance further into her life, as even her name must mean something. After all, she will have quite the part to play. So fourteen years ago…

_"I like you to meet Primrose." Andromeda said softly, gazing at her daughter and the look on Orion's, her husband, face. Finally labor was over and it was worth it._

_ "Primrose?" Katniss peered at her daughter-in-law. Was she doing this on purpose? Was this Gale's idea?_

_ "Yes," Andromeda breathed and glanced at her daughter. It had taken months to find the perfect name. She considered everything from Alba to Venus. It was only a few weeks ago when they were at Orion's parents' house, their neighbors. Orion was writing in the Everdeen family book of survival about hand to hand combat and a few methods he learned from his police updates. She was scrolling through the memory book waiting for her father-in-law to take the cheese buns out of the oven. Andromeda knew about the book ever since she and Orion even became close, but the name occurred to her when it landed on a particular page. Photos of ghosts of the past with pages of details already had people named after them. Orion's middle name is Cinna and his sister's name is Willow Rue. However, what about Prim? "We could nickname the baby Rose."_

_ Gale stared at his daughter. He thought he told her about the bomb, didn't he? Was this Orion's idea? But then again was this gesture to make up for his mistake? And Rose, that's a different story entirely. He and Katniss once shared so much, including a few kisses. Eventually, they each went separate ways, thanks to his stupid arrogance and that faithful day. He had seen Katniss freak out at the sight of roses when District 13 was attacked or when she caught a whiff of the scent on the mutts in the Capital. Damn that son-in-law. He's good… maybe _too_ good._

_ Orion studied his mother. "Mom, is that okay? I mean she is another example of how you gotten past the war and… her middle name could be Victoria to symbolize victory," Orion asked curiously._

_ Peeta glanced at his wife. They had gone through so much together. Perhaps they are the star-crossed lovers. "We all did prevail over Snow," he nodded at Gale; the man deserved credit too, "and it could be sort of like… another slap in his face."_

_ "Victoria?" Tabitha inquired._

_ "Orion answered her quickly, "is a name of before the continents and countries were almost destroyed. I believe a queen was also named Victoria."_

_ Tabitha nodded as she was important in the baby's life too._

_ Katniss gave her approval. "Yes, Primrose Victoria Mellark will fit in quite nicely in this family. I love my new granddaughter."_

_ The infant sighed. Already she inherited her father's grey eyes and her mother's striking facial features._

_ "Hi Rose." Willow grinned at her niece. Already this child was adored._

_ The Sirius grew restless in Peeta's arms. Obviously this wasn't his moment of affection. The grownups chuckled. Orion scooped his son up and sat down in the chair, in the midst of the family circle._

_ "Welcome to the world granddaughter," Gale whispered._


	6. Chapter 6: Coming home

**Hey guys. I am SO, SO, SO, SORRY! I feel terrible that I haven't updated for a while. It is just that I had slight writer's block with a portion of the chapter, and I was busy with going back to school. I hope you forgive me. The good news? Hey- I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! (maybe? am I better than ever? Answer: IDK (i don't know)) Guess what? My Honors English class is reading Hunger Games! **

**Ok. Sorry for the rant. Anyways read and review. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games, as Suzanne Collins was the brillant author who wrote it. I do however own my own created charaters like Rose or Sirius.**

"Rose Mellark! You are late, young lady!"

Rose groaned when she walked inside number three Victors Village that night. She told her mother that she'll be gone from 7 until 9, right? Oops, it was 9:35 p.m. Crap. Perhaps some good old fashioned reasoning would work.

"My dear mother," Rose thought about fluttering her eyelashes and talking like a little girl, but that would be too much. "I was late because I was the last person in line to audition."

"You could have contacted me saying that earlier," Andromeda stated. It was hard for Rose not to roll her eyes. Her mother was paranoid. Perhaps because in her mother's early childhood she was taught about the war, the Hunger Games, how to assemble a rifle, and who was willing to purchase a shotgun in these parts. Not the best combination. "And didn't your teacher know the correct time?"

Rose bit her lip. "She asked me to sing a little extra. Ah… apparently I was pleasant enough."

"Pleasant?"

"I was… ok."

Rose's mother's expression softened. "Honey, I bet you did well, just… tell me next time. That's all. Here," she pointed to a plate of cold spiced vegetables with marinated chicken. "Warm this up."

"Where's Sirius?" Rose asked through a mouthful of peppered carrots and tomatoes.

"Upstairs in his room doing his homework." Rose suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Well, there must be some reason why he gets Bs on his report card. Now, you young lady," Andromeda turned her attention to her daughter once more," is your homework done?"

"Yes. Just need to look it over once more." Rose lied. Truthfully, there was a paper on leaders and dictators due the next week that she better start on soon, but who cares? "I'll just be going upstairs, thanks Mom."

She slipped upstairs before her mom could ask her anything else.

"Hey Butt Head." Rose poked her head inside her brother's room.

"You should really knock you know? In case of awkward moments."

"Awkward moments?" She laughed. "Like what?"

Sirius looked up from his desk, where he had been on his computer gaming in the new thriller 3D world of Cyclopes VS Mountain Trolls. "Like when I got me a girl over and we want to have our privacy." He wiggled his eyebrows to suggest something specific.

Rose snorted. "As if."

"Who knows? And I wouldn't make fun if I were you, so if it's ever vice versa…"

Rose stared at her brother, curious as to what his answer might be. "Vice versa?"

Sirius grinned and leaped up from his chair. "Oh its nothing, just you always hang out with Apollo like you have a chance."

"Excuse me! I do not have a crush on Apollo!" Rose became defensive.

"Who ever said you have a crush? I just said have a friend over who is of the opposite sex. Gosh Rosie, you have such a dirty little mind, don't you?"

Rose sputtered. "But… that… I never said – Sirius! I am not the one with a dirty mind. No, I don't have a crush on Apollo!"

"Look me in the eye and say it then."

"I do not have a crush on Apollo!"

"HA! You blinked!"

"Whatever." Rose left the room, grumbling under her breath about how big brothers aren't to be trusted and why couldn't the world be full of girls and guys who fully matured (at least the age of 25… maybe).

Looking at the contents of her bag, most of her homework was done; it just needed to be returned to the appropriate folders. The science paper on genetics was mixed with Rose's speech on forest ferns while data based on baking soda reactions somehow mysteriously shown up in her notes of landforms and terrain of the past. There was no telling where her math homework ended up; therefore she was anything but organized in areas that her mother didn't touch.

She sighed and plucked the dictators paper instruction sheet from between her social studies folder and language arts notebook. Looking at it, the directions read:

_**Our nation has been through a lot to get this far. History shows what has been accomplished and lost to be able to live the way we do today. However, there was once a period of time after the Time of Ruins and Lost Continents where it has been bloody, dark, war, rules, fear, and finally dictators with a fight for power and confidence.**_

_**In class we discussed this time period. Now for a final grade to judge what has been learned, you will need to either:**_

_***interview someone who has lived through a piece of this time**_

_**Or**_

_***do research on a specific person of importance by using resources and records to gain information**_

_**You will need to find out**_

_***What feelings does this person have about the Capitol**_

_***how had the events of that time period affected her/him**_

_***did the current events of that time period affect her/ him throughout life**_

_***Are there any interesting facts or opinions you found**_

_**The finished paper should be at least 4 pages**_

_**Any questions? Come see me.**_

_**-Madam Dixon**_

One answer came to her already: talk to the grandparents. But that piece of their life was so closely guarded. It seemed hard to Rose to figure out what they were hiding. Sure, they were interesting. Grandma sang so sweetly and welcomed walks in the woods, much to her children's disapproval. Grandpa baked the best bread, and celebrated the holidays with scrumptious treats.

However, when it came to the Hunger Games, the rebellion, and the war; all secrets were kept out of sight. What Rose did know is that they were victors of the 74th Hunger Games, but that was obvious. After all, her family was living in the same house that her grandfather won when he became a victor. She knew about the book, a family heirloom that she was introduced to at the age of 12, the same age unfortunate children entered their names for the Hunger Games. She read the names of the dead, and learned about poor Prim, the great-aunt she never met. And she read of her grandmother's talented friend's unfortunate fate; the one that her father got his middle name from, Cinna. But when it came to the actual fighting, if Rose or Sirius asked about the battles and the blood spilled, her grandpa would leave the room and her grandmother would quietly say, "Not now, child, Grandpa may have a flashback." By the way, how did Grandpa get his flashbacks in the first place?

Even her other grandpa, Grandpa Gale, had a dark history. Whatever had happened seemed to be the reason he was strict about eating everything on his plate, and wasting nothing.

She sighed and walked over to her window. The stars were brighter than ever with the North Star luminous in the November sky. Across a field of dandelions, Rose saw the house. Her grandparents had left the lights on in a second story window and below there was candlelight and a warm glow, which was probably the fireplace.

It was inevitable for Rose to learn the truth. Of course she could just do research at a library on some war veteran, but to be a true Mellark, she would have to know her family's history.


End file.
